The Psychosis of Nancy Thompson
by BrightStorm98
Summary: Nancy Thompson is off to college after four years of treatment at Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, and despite some reoccurring problems, is ready to re-enter society. However, when familiar visions of a man with metal claws begin to appear in the dream and waking worlds, Nancy can't run this time, or her sanity may be lost in the mix.


This in the original film series canon. If I get at least 5 reviews/10 reads I'll continue it but if not this is just a one-shot I guess.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE, AND POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING SITUATIONS AND THEMES RELATING TO DEPRESSION, SELF-HARM, HOSPITALIZATION, MENTAL ILLNESS, AND SUICIDE. IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU MAY BE AFFECTED BY ANY OF THESE, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THIS STORY. IF YOU READ IT AND YOU FEEL TRIGGERED IN SOME WAY, PLEASE SEEK HELP IMMEDIATELY.

*1-800-273-TALK* is available 24/7 for those who struggle with self-harm and need immediate help.

*1-800-273-8255* is the available 24/7 for those who are experiencing thoughts of suicide and need assistance in any way.

PLEASE USE THESE RESOURCES IF YOU THINK YOU NEED THEM.

* * *

Nancy shivered in her new bed. The covers seemed like ice not matter how she burrowed into them and her head stung with memories like a bug you can't get out of your face.

"I'm out of there." She said to herself over and over. "It's over now."

But the blueish glow from the street light outside her new dorm would not give her peace, it was too much like her first night there, only with the smell of wallpaper plaster and old alcohol stains in the carpets instead of sanitizing liquids and unnaturally smooth floors.

Nancy let herself relive the memory one last time, then maybe she could sleep.

It had been her first night yes, but she had been at Westin Hills for two days. They'd questioned her, and she'd given her answers, then they'd smile and told her she'd feel better soon before going outside the room to discuss her mental state like cheap lunchroom gossip. They'd left her alone through the first night, where Nancy had paced up and down her room till dawn peaked through the curtains and a nurse came with some cereal and juice. Her father dropped off more clothes, but never showed his face to her again after kissing her cheek while they escorted her to a waiting room.

The doctors had explained things and told her how they intended to help her, which translated to "you're crazy but you're dad's paying us so behave.".

And Nancy did behave, until night came around. They tried the pills first, she'd pretended to take them twice and only got caught the second time. Then they tried talking to her again, and she'd spat the third batch of pills into their faces. That's when they got out the needle and the screaming began. It took three nurses and an intern to hold her still.

One sharp sting and basically being dragged down the hallway later, she was in a padded room where she could rest and not hurt herself, though she repeatedly screamed that she wouldn't be hurting herself that someone else would. But, they didn't listen.

As the shot took effect Nancy curled up in the corner, shadowed from the blueish light coming from the observation window. The only sounds were her own sobs and the vent in the ceiling puffing out stale air.

She decided that she wanted to die now, and was just going to wait for him.

He'd come, she had no where to run and no one to help her. It was just a matter of waiting.

Just as she was closing her eyes, she heard the scrape of worn boots on the white padded floor. Her vision blurred by exhaustion, she looked up at him. A hat hide his disfigured face, but the charred flesh glistened in the pale light on his neck. Claws tapped impatiently as his eyes sank into her, making her feel as though she might as well be naked in front of him.

Nancy sighed and weakly tried to stand, but her heavy and tired body sunk to the floor again. A smile creased the demon's face, and he snickered to himself while his blades reached out to stroke the gray streak in her hair.

"Can we get on with it, please?" She whispered to him.

No answer. He released her uncolored hair and stared down at her.

"Please," She whispered again. "I don't want to live anymore...you win. Gut me, fuck me, do whatever you want..."

No answer. He turned away and walked towards the opposite end of the padded room.

"No more games, Krueger," Nancy hoarsely called out to him. "I'm all yours, I've lost our fight, now drag me through the streets..."

No answer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FUCKER IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed in a cracking voice.

He paused, he turned back to her, green eyes glowing in the shadowing light. Nancy's chest was heaving to catch her breathe and her face damp with fresh tears, but she said no more to him.

Her eyes grew heavy again, but she saw him slide down on the floor opposite her, clacking his blades together, and just staring. She pretending his burning gaze was a blanket, the padded walls a pillow, and the sound of knives grinding together a lullaby.

Nancy slept. He didn't kill her. He watched her sleep all night.

Nancy shivered back in the present. She looked in all corners of the room, there was no one.

"You're roommate is arriving tomorrow, you can't do this then." She muttered to herself as she got out of bed to try pacing to make herself tired enough to force a few hours of sleep.

She wandered to the window and looked out onto the empty campus sidewalk. The night looked like a void she could fall into.

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, a figure began to walk past the building. He paused at the street light that shined into her window, turned towards the building, and then looked up. The man was wearing an old hat and appeared to have something wrong with his face. Nancy could see him grinning at her.

She walked away from the window quickly and then climbed into bed trembling like a child. She told herself that she'd imagined the man, that she just needed some sleep.

But if she'd gone to look out the window again, she would has seen him staring up at her.

Nancy slept that night. He watched the window all night. No one saw him but Nancy.


End file.
